New Comers
by Evil-lil-angel-08
Summary: Team Hidden Leaf has worked really hard to get into the IG-1. Once up against their fierce opponents one of their weapons comes out but not to the public eye. Will Team Satomi figure it out before they have to race them? Rated T for language
1. Episode 1

**IGPX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IGPX or any related characters, technology, etc. They belong to Production I.G. and maybe a few other people.**

In the year 2051, the world's most popular motor sport is the Immortal Grand Prix. Two teams of three pilots, sixty miles of track and speeds upwards of 350 miles per hour.

In the pro league, the IG-1, the world's most elite teams compete for the ultimate prize: to win the IGPX.

This is the future of sport. This is the IGPX.

Episode 1

3

2

1

GO!

The mech took off down the track. Another mech appeared next to him only this one was decked out in yellow and blue, with the name Satomi on the shoulder. The mech turned towards him and got into the fighting stance. Now it was up to him to beat this opponent and hope for a win. Took a swing at him but he dodged it and served out a punch of his own, knocking back the mech for a few seconds only enough time to register what the other was doing. But it wasn't fast enough. He was knocked on his back flipping over on the track a few times before he was shut down.

"Dammit!" he yelled.

"Just looks like you will need a little but more practice," came the voice of the coach.

The simulator pod dropped out to reveal his coach standing at the desk smiling at him.

"Yeah I know. Run it again?" he asked.

The coach shook his head, "No can do."

"Why?!" he asked startled. Coach would normally let him run the simulator as much as he wanted.

He laughed before saying, "You need to get ready for the opening ceremony."

"That's tonight?" he asked defeated. He hated going to parties so he wasn't really looking forward to this.

"Don't sound so bummed out. You're in the IG-1 now! Get a little more spunk in ya!" he said waking over to boy in the simulator and slapping him on the back.

"Yeah, yeah."

xXx

"Welcome to the opening ceremony of the 2051 IGPX season!" Benjamin Bright said to the crowd. "Now! Lets meet the six IG-1 teams!" the crowd erupted into applause, "First~, Team Hidden Leaf." The light shinned on the first team. This team consisted of two teenagers standing on either side of a man in his twenties, Kakashi Hatake, with grayish hair despite his age. The teenager that stood to his right was a shorter boy with blonde hair, Naruto Namikaze; he had the brightest blue eyes that anyone had seen and had a small fox draped across his shoulders. The other teammate, Shikamaru Nara, just seemed downright bored out of his mind. "This team of rookies is from Japan and show great skill despite their appearance." He continued on to introduce each team until finally he got to Team Satomi. "And last but definitely not least is the team of rookies who not only won one IG-1 season but TWO in a row! Team Satomi!" the crowd erupted into even more applause once Team Satomi was introduced. "So Takashi, how does it feel to be back?"

"It feels great. The team can't wait to get back out on the track this year." Takashi responded with a smile on his face.

"Is there any team that you can't wait to go up against?"

"Just one. Team Hidden Leaf." The crowd went silent at this statement. "Kakashi is a very interesting pilot. I can't wait for our turn against them."

xXx

"Alright our first race is up against Edgeraid. They play a little rough when it comes to the battle round." Coach turned on the screen in front of us and it was playing footage of three red mechs fighting against three other mechs. "You will need to watch out for their arms. Since they can shoot out almost invisible wires to mess with you, you will need to stay alert. All I can really tell you to do is watch over their footage and study the play back." Minato said letting the room go quite.

"Bring 'em on!" Naruto yelled pumping his fist into the air, with a big smile on his face. The poor fax that was on his desk was so startled that he jumped from the desk and onto Shikamaru's head.

Kakashi just shook his head and his teammate's enthusiasm. He was just like his father who had the same smile on his face at that moment.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said finally being able to take the fox off his head.

"Alright son, bring it down a bit." Minato said chuckling. Naruto scratched the back of his head grinning sheepishly with his fox jumped back onto his desk, and if someone didn't know any better the fix was glaring at Naruto.

"Sorry about that. Guess I got carried away."

xXx

As the pilots got into theirs mechs they could hear Benjamin Bright's voice sounding through the stadium. "Welcome to the first race of the season and Team Hidden Leafs inaugural race into the IG-1! Let's hope they can win it to start off their season in the right track!"

"All right guys," Minato's voice came over the radio, "get out there and show them what Team Hidden Leaf is all about!"

"Right!"

All six mechs were lined up and ready to go

"Alright you three, are you ready for this?"Kakashi radioed to the others.

"Yeah," came the bored reply from Shikamaru.

"Yori* and I are ready to go Kakashi!" Naruto radioed in.

"And the countdown begins!" Benjamin's voice echoed out again.

3

2

1

GO!

_To be continued…_so i hope you enjoy and tell me what you think! =)

* * *

ok so i had this weird idea to have the naruto characters in the IGPX =)

***Yori in Japanese means "Trust"**

Evil Angel


	2. Teams

**IGPX Teams (Year 2051)**

Team Hidden Leaf

Team Hidden Leaf has a few different strategies. One is called the 'Shadow Possession', but since you can't overtake another's mech system Shikamaru plays mind games and makes you believe he is controlling you. Naruto's move is called the 'Rasengan', where he balls his mech up and turns in different directions at a fast past before bowling into an opponent. Kakashi's "Copy Ninja" comes from him being able to sneak up on any opponent and use their own moves against them.

Name: Kakashi Hatake

Position: Forward  
Nationality: Japanese  
Age: 20 years old  
Gender: Male  
Height: unknown  
Weight: unknown

His appearance maybe deceiving; with his silver hair but not underestimate him. Kakashi may be the oldest on Team Hidden Leaf but he is very skilled in kendo, just like Takeshi if not better, and martial arts. He is known as "The Copy Ninja" because he watches the tapes from each race and studies everyone's moves, and trains to get every single one right and exactly like the opponent. Kakashi is forward not because he is older but because he showed better leadership than Naruto.

Name: Naruto Namikaze

Position: Defender

Nationality: American  
Age: 16 years old  
Gender: Male  
Height: 169 cm  
Weight: 56 kg

Naruto is a prankster back at home and many time those skill come in handy out on the track. Naruto is skilled in the martial arts and trains with Kakashi almost every day. He is not on the team because his father coach, no he is on the team because it has been his dream to win in the IG-1 since his father was in it. He has a special something about him that only his team knows about and they are hoping that no one ever does find out.

Name: Shikamaru Nara

Position: Midfielder  
Nationality: Japanese  
Age: 16 years old  
Gender: Male  
Height: 169 cm  
Weight: unknown

Shikamaru is the laziest person on the team, but don't let that fool you! He may be lazy but he can think on his feet. He knows all the plays along with the opponents as well and can make a decision within a second.

Name Sakura Haruno

Position: Midfielder

Nationality: American

Age: 16 years old

Gender: Female

Height: 150 cm

Weight: unknown

Sakura may not be able to fight all that well but she has the brains. She knows all the plays and can recite them for you automatically but out on the track she has a harder time focusing and being able to make decisions, so that is why she is a back up.

Name: Minato Namikaze

Position: Coach, Retired pilot

Nationality: American

Age: 27 years old

Gender: Male

Height: unknown

Weight: unknown

Minato has since retired but is letting his son take over the team. He knows all the ins and outs to the IGPX and is able to coach his son and teammates.

Name: Konohamaru Sarutobi

Position: Mech Mechanic

Nationality: Japanese

Age: 14 years old

Gender: Male

Height: 140 cm

Weight: unknown

At the age of 9 he was already taking regular cars apart and putting them back together again. Once his parents realized that he was getting bored with cars they introduced him to the IGPX. He was soon fascinated by it and started studying up on the Mechs. Konohamaru he knows his way around the mechs like it was any regular car. In a way he is just like Naruto always liking to goof off and joke around.

Name: Hinata Hyuuga

Position: Support

Nationality: Japanese

Age: 16 years old

Gender: Female

Height: 150 cm

Weight: unknown

Hinata is normally a quite shy girl but when a race starts up you can find her up in the tower cheering her team on. She knows all that she can from working with the team and occasionally gives them her input.

Name: Tsunade

Position: Owner of the team

Nationality: Japanese

Age: 30 years old

Gender: Female

Height: unknown

Weight: Unknown

Tsunade took over the team from her father when he passed away. she is hoping that she can live up to his name and make this team great.

Hidden leaf is the new comers from the IG-2. They play fair but get Naruto riled up and just watch what happens. Kakashi is one of the best defenders that have ever been seen in the IGPX in the past years. And with Shikamaru being the brains of it all they were unstoppable in the IG-2. Hopefully they won't let the pressure of the IG-1 go to their heads and work together just like they have been in the past few years that they have been with each other.

* * *

_Team Satomi:_

Team Satomi is a crew of young rookies who have just won the minor league IG-2 Championship and are now entering the big leagues as an IG-1 team. This young and inexperienced group actually did achieve the impossible dream to go from complete obscurity to winning in the IG-1 not only once, but twice.

**Takashi Jin **

Position: Forward  
Nationality: Japanese  
Age: 15 years old  
Gender: Male  
Height: 169 cm  
Weight: 56 kg  
As Team Satomi's forward, Takeshi is a gifted pilot who frequently defeats Liz Ricarro when his talent gets to his head. Takeshi seems to take nothing seriously, but his determination is strong when racing and he is also a practitioner of kendo. He has an affinity for hot dogs and video games, particularly Watch World where his dog-like character is named Katana.

**Liz Riccaro **

Position: Defender  
Nationality: Puerto Rican  
Age: 16 years old  
Gender: Female  
Height: 172 cm  
Weight: 50 kg  
An orphan whose only family is her teammates and her coaches, Liz is Team Satomi's defender. Very loud, busty and hot-tempered she generally behaves like a tomboy. Liz is very dedicated to IGPX as it was something she fit in with. It is revealed in episode 6, "Cat vs. Dog", that Liz dislikes animals, especially dogs. She is also an avid martial artist, always practicing her Kung Fu (Capoeira in the microseries) and quoting Confucius. Takeshi's contrasting attitude and antics on and off the track are always annoying her, but it is because she feels he's never being 'honest' with her about his feelings. At the end of the series they finally admit their feelings for each other. It is revealed that she is an orphan. She goes into modeling and uses the money to save her orphanage.

**Amy Stapleton**

Position: Midfielder  
Nationality: Irish  
Age: 14 years old  
Gender: Female  
Height: 166 cm  
Weight: 43 kg  
A child prodigy, Amy is Team Satomi's midfielder and battle tactician. She, being the physically weakest of the team, synchronizes with her cybernetically enhanced calico cat, Luca (ルカ, _Ruka_**?**) (Vanilla Yamazaki, Kari Wahlgren), to form a composite personality during IGPX Races. Quiet and sympathetic, Amy will often patch up conflicts between other team members, but her sweetness belies her considerable combat abilities. In season 2, Amy is injured in Satomi's race against White Snow. Andrei replaces her for both Velshtein vs Satomi and Skylark vs. Satomi matches. Throughout the series only Amy could hear Luca's 'voice' while racing with him in her mech. However, at the end of the series, at the beginning of Satomi's first race of the 2051 racing season, it is revealed that now all members of Team Satomi can now hear his voice. In episode 4, "The Ghost", it is revealed that Amy dearly misses her parents, who are always out on business.

**Johnny Limpkin (Back up)**

Andrei (Coach) 45

Mark (mechanic) 26

Jesse (support) 19

Miss. Satomi (Head) 24

* * *

Other Teams:

**Team Sledgemama**

The team from the United States that frequently dominates the IGPX, Sledge Mamma is made up of Yamma, Timma, and Dimma, three legendary pilots who are 10-year veterans as well as notoriously ruthless fighters, plus former Satomi team member and rookie River Marque. The team despises the young upstarts of Team Satomi and will stop at nothing to put the rookies in their place on the field. Team Sledge Mamma apparently draws the line at cheating _off_ the field, and once helped protect Team Satomi from an attack by overzealous Sledge Mamma fans. However, in Season 2, it is learned that it was Team Sledge Mamma who was behind Takeshi's machine error and the gang that fought them. Team Sledge Mamma's mechs are armed with detachable fists connected by strands, which allows them to attack enemy mechs from a distance. Except for the defense mech that has arms attached at the back of its elbow. the ends of which spin extremely fast thrashing at the opponent like a spinning punch. In the microseries, Sledge Mamma is cybernetically enhanced.

Yamma  
Position: Midfielder (Formerly Forward)  
Nationality: American  
Age: 31  
Gender: Male  
Height: 192 cm  
Weight: 71 kg  
Yamma was the forward of Team Sledge Mamma and is the leader. He is considered one of the most formidable pilots in the league and gives a fierce intimidation to opponents. An ill-tempered man who is willing to use underhanded methods, he is also skilled in knife fighting. Later, it is shown that Yamma holds a dislike for Takeshi because of his similarities to Cunningham. Yamma has also been revealed to be the oldest pilot in the IG-1, second only to Andrei during his brief return while Amy was out with an injury. Later, after losing to Team White Snow, he is kicked off the team. He was African-American in the original pilot microseries.

Dimma  
Position: Defender  
Nationality: American  
Age: 29  
Gender: Male  
Height: 205 cm  
Weight: 120 kg  
Dimma, an African-American, is the defender for Team Sledge Mamma. He knows how to make himself look tough in every race. He stays true to his character but knows how strong his team is. Dimma also seems to cooperate well.

Timma  
Position: Midfielder (former)  
Nationality: American  
Age: 29  
Gender: Male  
Height: Unknown  
Weight: Unknown  
Timma is the former midfielder for Team Sledge Mamma. He is loyal to his leader Yamma and had no objections when he was kicked off when River joined. However, Timma was a sharp midfielder during his tenure.

River Marque  
Position: Forward (During their race against Satomi), Midfielder  
Nationality: Canadian  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Height: 181 cm  
Weight: 65 kg  
River is the new forward of Team Sledge Mamma and a rival to Takeshi. He used to be the back-up pilot for Team Satomi and was frustrated about being on the bench. River is an outspoken and pushy troublemaker and shows it when he pushed Takeshi into a security machine during a confrontation in the hangar, locking them in for the night. River was offered to replace Liz as defender at one time, but it was the forward position he wanted. He then decided to leave Team Satomi so that he could challenge Takeshi in a friendly rivalry rather than a hateful one.

**Team Edgeraid**

From Switzerland, Edgeraid is a team based on teamwork. Edgeraid mechs are equipped with arms that shoot out thin, nearly invisible wires, which they use to manipulate their opponents and to throw each other around the track. Edgeraid's specialty is the _Edge Monsoon._

Bjorn Johannsen  
Position: Forward  
Nationality: Swedish  
Age: 15  
Gender: Male  
Height: 168 cm  
Weight: 58 kg  
Bjorn Johannsen is the forward and leader of Team Edgeraid. He takes pride in teamwork and that is what got his team far. Bjorn is not exactly arrogant but he tends to think he knows what he is doing. He is the only other pilot aside from Amy to have an animal copilot. Bjorn's animal copilot is Sola the dog, and just like Luca, has her own commercial for dog food.

Bella Demarco  
Position: Midfielder  
Nationality: Italian  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Height: 155 cm  
Weight: 42 kg  
Bella Demarco is the midfielder for Team Edgeraid with an affinity for piercings. She comes up with good formations for her team to win. Bella also seems to have romantic/lustful feelings towards rival pilot Takeshi Jin.

Franklin "Frank" Bullit  
Position: Defender  
Nationality: British  
Age: 19  
Gender: Male  
Height: 175 cm  
Weight: 65 kg  
Frank Bullit is the defender for Team Edgeraid. He likes to keep his opponents guessing and is sometimes off guard. He is always there for teamwork.

**Team Black Egg**

The team from Argentina that has a very distinct racing style: They place emphasis on defense rather than offense, preferring agility, smokescreens, and similar tactics to avoid attacks and concentrate on racing. Since the IGPX is descended from a battle sport, this strategy completely bowls over most teams. They unfortunately placed sixth in Season 1. Finishing last place in Season 1 lead to their demotion to the IG-2. Their place in the IG-1 is filled by a team promoted from the IG-2, Team White Snow. Their mechs are equipped with hologram projectors and smokescreens, the likes of which scramble enemy opponents when their mechs are in the smoke.

Ricardo Montazio  
Position: Forward  
Nationality: Argentine  
Age: 20  
Gender: Male  
Height: Unknown  
Weight: Unknown  
Ricardo Montazio is the forward and leader of Team Black Egg. He believes in defense rather than offense so that his team can win the race. Ricardo is an honest person and a good sport about losing, even though he tries hard. He is also seen to be constantly smiling.

Grant McKain,  
Position: Midfielder  
Nationality: Australian  
Age: 18  
Gender: Male  
Height: Unknown  
Weight: Unknown  
Grant McKain is the midfielder for Team Black Egg. Not much is known about him other than the fact that he does not always seem to cooperate very well.

Roger "Glass" Jones,  
Position: Defender  
Nationality: British  
Age: 17  
Gender: Male  
Height: Unknown  
Weight: Unknown  
Glass Jones is the defender for Team Black Egg and a girl-getter. He would rather hang out with females than take the race seriously. Glass underestimates the opponents, including Team Satomi.

**Team White Snow**

This team replaces Team Black Egg in Season 2 after Black Egg finished in last place during the first season. They started in the same place as Team Satomi did in Season 1, coming up from the IG-2 to take a crack at becoming IG-1 champions. Their mechs have the ability to hack into enemy mechs and take total control of their systems, though this requires physical contact with the other mech and was banned by the IGPX League after it was used against Team Satomi. In their first match against Satomi, they score a resounding victory by taking control of the Satomi mechs and forcing them to attack each other. Amy's mech ends up being destroyed from the waist down by a kick from above by Takeshi controlled by Zanak. Amy is sent to the hospital, and is suspended from the next 2 races: Satomi vs Velshtein and Satomi vs Skylark. Team White Snow also has the tendency to sabotage or spy on Team Satomi by hacking into their computer systems thus memorizing all of Team Satomi's plays as shown in the last race. Team White Snow has also combined their mechs into "Snowman", a large behemoth designed to prevent the other team from passing them on the track. It also has many extended, spiked arms.

Zanak Strauss  
Position: Forward  
Nationality: Australian  
Age: 17  
Gender: Male  
Height: 172 cm  
Weight: 65 kg  
Zanak is the one-eyed forward of Team White Snow. He believes in preparation for everything. Even if cheating is involved, Zanak wants it prepared already. He is concerned for his teammates' well-being, and is skilled in kendo like Takeshi. He is actually not the leader of this team, which is different from all the other teams, where they have their Forward as the Team Leader.

Judy Ballasteros

Position: Defender  
Nationality: American  
Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Height: 171 cm  
Weight: 58 kg  
**Judy Raysmith** in Japan, is the defender for team White Snow. She is casual in her ways and is close by with her teammate Zanak. She is still herself and will use others in that way. She does her best when playing defense.

Maxine "Max" Erlich  
Nationality: Norweigian  
Age: 13  
Gender: Female  
Height: 149 cm  
Weight: 39 kg  
Max is the shy and reserved midfielder for Team White Snow. She makes up for her verbal communication in communication through computers. Max is loyal to her team and would even cheat for them. It is revealed towards the end of the series that Max is in fact a child prodigy and master programmer. Max, it turns out, orchestrated all of Satomi's troubles as a way for her to understand Takashi's tactics and find out if she had what it would take to beat him , hinting she might have a crush on him. It is also revealed during the last episode, that she is the actual leader of Team White Snow, being the only pilot that's a different position from Forward that's leader.

**Team Velshtein**

The members of Team Velshtein were last year's IGPX champions, having upset Sledge Mamma last year in the IG-1 of 2048. Their coach is Sir Hamgra,, who coaches in a military fashion and was also responsible for the Rocket's success. The Velshtein mechs are also specially designed to discharge a pulse that disrupts the air pressure and creates a high voltage tornado. This attack has been named the _Indraga Mano_ or _Ace up the Sleeve_. In the commentary of Season 1 DVD, it is stated that the word "Indraga Mano" is just a made up word created by the writers. Essentially they had to make a crafty translation for the English version, hence "Ace up the Sleeve". In the second season, the move was made illegal by the IGPX League stating that it was starting to get unfair how richer teams were able to buy more expensive equipment than poorer teams such as Team Satomi. Their mechs are also capable of gliding short distances due to small wing-like extensions which are usually retracted. Aside from that, they are extremely skilled pilots, with mechs that have immense reserves of strength for conventional combat.

Alexander "Alex" Cunningham  
Position: Forward  
Nationality: German  
Age: 22  
Gender: Male  
Height: 189 cm  
Weight: 75 kg  
Alex "Cunningham" Hume is Team Velshtein's forward and an idol to IGPX fans. He has had the MVP title for three years. His nickname "The Ghost" comes from his style that intimidates opponents. Later, it is revealed that he had a rich family but he lived an empty life until the IGPX. He likes to stand in the track when no one is there because it pumps him up. Cunningham is also skilled in swordsmanship like Takeshi but uses fencing.

Jensen "Jan" Michel  
Position: Midfielder  
Nationality: French  
Age: 19  
Gender: Male  
Height: 183 cm  
Weight: 75 kg  
Jan Michel is the midfielder for Team Velshtein. Although he knows of the risks of Team Satomi, he still believes that his team is still the best.

Duane "Dew"  
Position: Defender  
Nationality: Spanish  
Age: 21  
Gender: Male  
Height: 183 cm  
Weight: 77 kg  
Dew is the defender for Team Velshtein and an observer. He observes team plays and reports that information to his team to give them an edge. He also pays attention to minor details.

**Team Skylark**

The all-female team from France, Team Skylark's machines have been designed to maximize drafting techniques. The Skylark mechs are more of the aggressive melee type where team members Elisa Doolittle and Jessica Darlin help protect team forward Fantine Valjean and use their special attack to take the lead after expending minimal energy for most of the race. Their mechs don't possess any kind of special weaponry or equipment except extremely fast-moving arms, so the pilots focus mainly on their combat prowess. Their drafting techniques may also be out of necessity for their mech's safe handling, since Fantine's mech overheated during their first match with Team Satomi after trading blows with Takeshi for an extended period. After losing to Satomi in Season 2, Skylark was demoted to the IG-2.

Fantine Valjean  
Position: Forward  
Nationality: French  
Age: 17  
Gender: Female  
Height: 169 cm  
Weight: 49 kg  
Fantine is the forward and leader of Team Skylark. She is all about speed in the races and is unpredictable. She is considered the "princess" of her team and she seems to be attracted to Takeshi along with the fact that they both play Watch World. Takeshi and Fantine were in a relationship starting at Episode 7 and ending at Episode 19 when Fantine and Takeshi broke up before the Season 2 Satomi-Skylark race.

Jessica Darlin  
Position: Midfielder  
Nationality: Dutch  
Age: 19  
Gender: Female  
Height: 187 cm  
Weight: 64 kg  
Jessica is the midfielder for Team Skylark and is very close to Fantine and respects what she wants. She also takes advice from Elissa during races and stops opponents alongside her.

Elissa Doolittle  
Position: Defender  
Age: 23  
Gender: Female  
Nationality: New Zealander  
Height: 185 cm  
Weight: 60 kg  
Elissa is the defender for Team Skylark and the oldest member. She makes a lot of decisions and gives guidance to Jessica. She also likes to watch as much as she competes.

* * *

**_so i found all of this info on =)_**

**_the only thing that is not on wiki is Team Hidden Leaf cuz i made that team up using the naruto characters =)_**

**_all right go to the respected owners for the characters_**

**_storyline is mine tho! _**

**_Enjoy and tell me what you think!_**

**_Evil Angel!_**


	3. Episode 2

Previously on IGPX: Team Hidden Leaf was introduced at the opening ceremony, where Takashi said that he was looking forward to going up against the newcomers. When we left off Team Hidden Leaf's first race is against Team Edgeraid was just beginning.

**Episode 2**

"Let's go Yori! Time to show them what Team Hidden Leaf is all about!" Naruto screamed through the radio.

"Hey, son?" Minato's strained voice came back. Up in the tower he was laying on the floor holding his ear.

"Yeah, dad?"

"Keep the screaming to a minimum. Remember the speakers are right in our ears."

If there was a camera in Naruto's mech you would be able to see him grinning sheepishly, "Sorry about that."

"Both teams are coming into the Battle Round with Team Edgeraid out in front. Now we get to see what Team Hidden Leaf is all about!" Benjamin screamed over head.

"Ready guys?" Kakashi asked.

"You got it!" Naruto replied back

"Yeah ready when you are." Shikamaru came back.

"Alright then; let's go!" Kakashi said pushing his mech forward so he was right behind the other teams forward. Kakashi knew that both Shikamaru and Naruto were doing the same thing. "Shikamaru. Naruto. What you do you say we show them what we are made of?"

Kakashi heard Shikamaru snicker on his end of the radio.

"LET'S DO IT!" Naruto yelled once again. This time it actually made Kakashi wobble.

"Uh-oh does Team Hidden Leaf have something wrong with their mechs?" Benjamin was asking to no one in particular.

"No just one overly crazed pilot." Came the voice of Konohamaru. Laughing from the control tower could be heard.

"HEY!"

"Naruto focus." Kakashi said making the blonde shut up for once.

xXx

"AND THE WINNER IS…TEAM HIDDEN LEAF!! WHAT AN AMAZING SHOW THEY PUT ON FOR US TODAY!!" Benjamin was screaming at the tops of his lungs along with the crowd while the teams disembarked from their mechs.

"WE DID IT!" Naruto was jumping up and down pumping his fist in the air, while Yori was jumping around him as well.

"Nice job guys." Kakashi said once he was next to them. He gave Shikamaru a high-five and watched his hyperactive blonde team-mate jump up and down, while chuckling.

xXx

Up in teams booth there was only one word that anyone said after the race; "Whoa." Even Liz, who was normally rambunctious, was silent. Takashi was sitting next to her with his arm behind her just staring at the screen completely dumbfounded. Amy and Luca were looking up information on Team Hidden Leaf. The other teams around them were all talking about what just happened in the race. Something didn't seem right to Takashi. Something about that Naruto kid and his fox just didn't seem right.

xXx

"Come on Yori, let's go train." Naruto said to the fox sitting on his bed, "Maybe Kakashi is there and he will have a round with us." With that the fox jumped down and made his way over to Naruto who was standing by the door. The two of them made their way down to the training room to find that Kakashi was sitting on the mats with his eyes closed. '_Must be meditating…I wonder if Yori can sneak up on him?" _Naruto thought. Yori looked up at the moment and saw the huge smile on Naruto's face. Yori tilted his head to the side and Naruto nodded his head to Kakashi, nudging the fox over to him. Yori trotted over to Kakashi and sat in front of him hoping that Kakashi would play with him. After a few seconds Naruto could tell the fax was getting annoyed, because Yori tried to jump on Kakashi but Kakashi was holding him away.

"Did you really think that you could sneak up on me?" Kakashi said opening one eye and looking at the fox in his hands.

"Man you really are good Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said walking over to him and taking the fox. Naruto called Kakashi 'sensei' since he was the one training him. Naruto's father, Minato, was busy helping with the Mechs or creating plays for them for their next race. So everything Naruto knew it was from Kakashi.

"Naturally." Kakashi said, giving Naruto an eye smile since he covered up the lower half of his face with a mask all the time.

"How about a round?" Naruto asked setting the fox on the ground, where he went over to the small treadmill and started running on it. Kakashi stood up and pulled out a small kunai. Naruto taking this as a 'yes,' pulled out one of his own.

Neither moved for a second, until there was a clash and either person was now standing on the opposite of where they were, backs turned.

"You're getting faster Naruto…but do you think you can beat me?" Kakashi asked turning around and getting back into stance.

"You bet I can!" Naruto yelled over to him, getting back into his stance as well.

"Alright then…let's see it!" with that Naruto lunged at him, trying to strike with his kunai but when Kakashi blocked it Naruto tried to kick his legs out from underneath him only for Kakashi to jump up and out of the way. But this didn't slow Naruto down; he went after Kakashi trying to punch him but every time Kakashi seemed to block it. "Concentrate, Naruto." Kakashi said as he blocked another punch from the blonde. Naruto jumped back and closed his eyes for a moment to center himself, "Too slow," He heard Kakashi say but he knew what was coming, he could feel it. He ducked out of the way as Kakashi threw a punch at him. Another feeling this time Naruto knew where the kick was coming and blocked it. He opened his eyes and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, Kakashi was getting back into his stance, he could see Yori running on the little animal treadmill, but both were moving too slowly. Naruto took advantage of this and came up behind Kakashi with the kunai to his throat.

"I win." Naruto smiled behind Kakashi.

"But…how?" Kakashi asked surprised. One moment he saw Naruto in front of him and then he disappeared only to reappear behind him with the kunai.

"I call it 'Shadow Clone'" Naruto smirked removing the kunai from Kakashi.

"Sweet dude," came a voice from the hallway.

xXx

What Takeshi saw amazed him.

He had been walking by Team Hidden Leaf's practice site when he decided to look he saw Naruto and Kakashi standing and facing each other. Each had an object that Takeshi had never seen before. It wasn't long like a sword but small like a knife but it wasn't shaped like any knife he had seen before.

Takeshi ran into the building and stopped at the door leading to where the two were going to spar. Making sure that he wasn't noticed he watched the two charge at each other, the sound of metal against metal met his ears as the two appeared opposite of where they were to begin with. Takeshi's mouth opened in surprise. He had never seen anyone move as fast as these two did. He watched as Naruto kept attacking Kakashi but all Kakashi was doing was blocking them.

"Concentrate, Naruto." Kakashi said just before Naruto jumped back and closed his eyes.

'_Why is he closing his eyes? He needs to know where his opponent is at all times!' _by now Takeshi was thoroughly confused. This wasn't anything he had ever seen before. He watched as Kakashi lunged at Naruto and at the last second Naruto dodged one attack after another with his eyes closed. Kakashi threw one more punch but Naruto blocked it and appeared behind Kakashi with the weird knife to his throat.

Takeshi's mouth opened even further. He wanted to know what this style was called.

"Sweet dude," He made himself known after the two had separated. Kakashi and Naruto looked his way.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked that smile still on his face.

"I was walking by and I looked and saw you two were about ready to spar. I hope you don't mind that I watched, it was really impressive."

"No, not at all." Kakashi said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was that style called?"

"ah well you see, it's not so much a style as it is a tradition from where we come from." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his neck and giving Takeshi an eye smile.

"Really?"

Naruto nodded as Kakashi continued, "Where we come from is a village not a city. There are no cops to protect us from anything so our village trains youngsters, like Naruto here, in the way of, what some people would call, the ninja."

"Ninja? Really?"

Naruto smiled at him as said, "Yep! Kids have the option of enrolling into what we call the Ninja Academy at the age of 7. I have been training ever since then. Kakashi here was one of the teachers at the school and took me and my teammates under his wings and showed us what he knew from experience!"

"Then how did you guys find out about the IGPX?"

It was Kakashi's turn to answer this one, "We may be from a village but we still know about what goes on else were. We have known about the IGPX since it first started. Naruto's father, our couch, was on the first Hidden Leaf Team."

"Wow…" Takashi said in amazement, "you think you could show me a thing or two!?" he asked coming out of his shock.

"Sure," Kakashi said, giving Takashi another eye smile.

_To Be Continued.._

* * *

**yay! so i got another chapter out!! srry if it seemed kinda rushed but i didnt know what to do for this one...i cant make them all have races in them so i had to find something ^^; **

**anywho! how did you like that i put in the 'shadow clone' even if it didnt make sense lol oh well had to make it appear somewhere without him actually creating clones...**

**so! **

**tell me what you think! =)**

**Evil Angel**


End file.
